The 3GPP standard for 3G/UMTS allows a feature called MRAB (Multi-Radio Access Bearer): use of packet-switched data during voice calls. In contrast to, for example, a CDMA standard where this is not possible, MRAB gives the advantage in user experience in using voice and data services at the same time, but also makes the system more fragile in voice call stability due to additional signaling and reconfiguration load or distribution of limited transmission power across the different physical uplink channels. Having less voice call stability results in a higher call drop rate during MRAB (CS and PS traffic) compared to voice-only (CS traffic).
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method, system, and computer program product that addresses one or more of the issues discussed above.